


Sir

by TheFlailingGirl



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: bros, comfort time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailingGirl/pseuds/TheFlailingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is having a rough night and Renfield is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

Alexander has employed Renfield long enough for both of them to know what is and is not okay within the confinements of the relationship. Renfield has had many employers, all of whom have treated him like a mere, lowly slave. That changed with Alexander Greyson, the vampire Dracula. 

Some may find that hard to believe, but Alexander almost never strikes Renfield unless he's stopping the vampire from doing something stupid. Even then, Renfield can hold his own since Alexander isn't legitimately trying to kill him. The short tussle usually calms Alexander enough to see Refields point of view. 

Whenever his life has been threatened, or just his pride in general, Alexander has always defended him, usually by violent means. Renfield disapproves of the violence but can't seem to criticize when he's just been saved. 

Because of these things and more, Renfield trusts him with his life and knows which buttons are for pushing and which are for leaving alone.

As Renfield walked past Alexander's room, on his way for his nightly tea before bed, he found that Alexander's door was open slightly. The door is always kept closed unless it is currently being walked through to keep the sunlight out. 

"Sir?" Renfield asked as he poked his head in. He only received a grumble in response. The room felt cold because the fireplace wasn't lit, that usually meant that he'd managed to get himself drunk enough to not care about how cold he was. Alexander is perpetually cold and is always near a heater or fire of some kind. 

Renfield sighed to himself before he pushed the door open to invite himself in. He made sure it was actually shut before he made his way over to where Alexander was curled up on the middle of the bed. 

"Sir, your fire isn't lit." Alexander growled and pulled the blanket over his head, as he said, 

"Go away, Renfield." 

He stood there watching the lump that is Alexander twist and writhe about, emitting plenty of growling and huffing, Alexander finally stills with a quiet release of air which is the closest thing he will ever get to a whine. Once defeat had been admitted, Renfield could finally help. 

Renfield sits against the headboard before he pulled the Alexander lump and bedding onto his chest. The vampire curls up tightly to him, Renfield slowly rubs his back. 

"It's okay, Sir." It takes a while, but Alexander eventually calmed enough for him to fall asleep. Renfield enjoyed these quiet moments, knowing that the vampire would never trust anyone else enough to do the same with them, he's far too vulnerable when he gets like this. 

Renfield falls asleep soon thereafter despite trying not to. He needs sleep too after all. 

His body woke him up shortly before sunrise out of habit. He eased the still slumbering vampire off his chest so as to not wake him. 

Just as Renfield stood and was walking to leave, Alexander's barely audibly voice said, 

"Thank you, Renfield..." A small smile crossed Renfield's face at that. 

"You're welcome, Sir." With that, he excused himself and quietly shut the door behind him.


End file.
